


On a Snowy Winter’s Day - Day 18

by mycitruspocket



Series: My-Citrus-Pocket’s Advent Calendar 14/15 [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Advent Calendar Drabble, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Suddenly, everything stopped."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Snowy Winter’s Day - Day 18

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting my last year's Fic Advent Calendar here, all cleaned up and betaed now, thanks to my lovely friend Erasmus_Jones. Originally posted [here on my blog](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/106143511528/my-fic-advent-calendar-2014-masterpost).
> 
> Thanks to humsil for this prompt!

Suddenly, everything stopped.

Mycroft had no idea how long he stood there on the snowy road, he wasn’t able to move or think about anything other than wanting to worship the ground this man stood upon. He’d only seen him on CCTV before, a stunningly beautiful man, and decided that it was time to meet him. Mycroft watched from afar whilst Greg Lestrade bought Sherlock fish and chips at the chippy on the corner, wanting to join them but his legs refused to take him closer. Which was probably for the best, he thought, standing in the shadows on the other side of the road. At the moment he wasn’t so sure if he had enough willpower left to not snog the living daylights out of the Inspector as soon as he was within arms reach.

This feeling was new, it was more than just sexual attraction because he knew that one and also how to satisfy those urges. This, however, was so much stronger. There was recognition, longing and belonging, wanting to be as close as possible. Only that he couldn’t get closer, not now. Greg was married, even if not very happily anymore, and Mycroft knew now was not the time. Mycroft was patient, he would wait.

Instead of stepping forwards into the light, his feet guided him backwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by humsil: We all know the British Government adheres to proper form and etiquette etc, yes? PDA is out of the question, right? Public snogging? So. Not. Happening. He might not be a virgin, might even have a healthy sex drive. But demonstrating there’s more to him than a three-piece suit and a thin-lipped smile? Unbloodylikely. Until, one day, the Met’s silver fox crosses his path.


End file.
